No me dejan en paz ni mi familia y amigos
by Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee
Summary: nunca debí invitarlos, no sabia que esto pasaría de esta forma, el peor de los casos es que me gusto, y quiero continuar, quiero tener a todos, quiero que osos ojos grises este conmigo y acceda a todo lo que pida. ¡Por favor mírame, mírame, y te daré lo que quieras de mi! MUCHO LEMON ORGIA, RIREN ETC


Capítulo 1: Todos contra mi

Siempre estuve a lado de mi tío, lo amaba, cuando empecé a llegar la adolescencia su actitud cambio, yo cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba y sentía como mi corazón se salía. Él se quedó a cargo de mi custodia ya que bueno, mis padres se fueron de viaje por un tiempo, y yo asisto a una escuela o más bien internado de chicos, ahí conocí a Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Erwin (uno de mis profesores), Mike (que ya lleva tiempo en la facultad como estudiante), pero se podría decir que es mi superior, a todos les hablaba, y a cada uno le pedía consejos, ese día invite a todos a mi casa, (también a mi profesor Erwin y a mi superior), llegaron rápido, claro un día sábado, y caluroso, quien no quiere llegar rápido a mi casa, donde hay una piscina, tocaron la puerta, los deje pasar y les pedí que se cambiaran para entrar a la piscina y después veríamos una película.

Estaba buscando las películas de terror en mi cuarto, vi como entraba mi Tío, pero En un momento otro me vi tirado en el suelo por mi Tío levi, y todos mis compañeros nos encontraron en una situación que nadie esperaba, menos yo esperaba aquello, me siguió tocando enfrente de ellos, pero que morboso soy me empezaba a excitar sabiendo que todos observaban, ah quería más, empecé a notar como Levi se frotaba en mí, mis compañeros no paraban de verme, entonces se acercaron, y como estos ya tenía su traje de baño, note que a todos se les paro, me empecé a excitar, ver como lo tenían de grande, Levi empezó a desvestirme y me dejo desnudo enfrente de todos, después se acercaron todos e… hicieron lo que menos esperaba, me tomaron de las manos, y Reiner empezó a lamer mis labios, Levi tocaba mi bulto y empezó a sobar mi entrada, me pidió que los lamiera, Reiner y yo empezamos a lamerlos, sentí como los introducía, Jean empieza a morder mi abdomen, Bertholdt, acaricio mis pezones, Erwin masajeaba mis glúteos, esto es el paraíso…Levi se levantó y cerro el cuarto con llave, alguien toco la puerta, era mi hermanastro, no permitiría que me viera así, pero nadie de ellos me dejo en paz para levantarme, mis gemidos eran algo altos, escuche su vos, o mierda, esto no va bien, recordé que él tiene una llave de mi cuarto, joder espero que no abra, rogué, pero mi temor fue cierto, alguien con la cara paralizada se encontraba parado en la puerta, se fue acercando y…

él se unió, o por dios siento esto como si me fueran a violar, pero mi cuerpo lo disfruta no lo puedo negar, quiero que continúen, - ahhh Levi, mete todos tus dedos,…- se me queda mirando y de repente siento toda la mano en mi entrad-, ahhh esto se siente tan bien, quiero que sigas, continua por favor- todos me miraba sorprendidos de que hablara de esa forma, pero no puedo negar que me está gustando, continuaron con su labor, sentí como Levi me ataba los pies, luego le paso una cuerda a Reiner, para que atara mis manos, mi hermanastro el joven asiático, de ojos como negros, piel blanca, más alto que yo y su cabello algo largo, o mi hermanastro Marc también me tocaba, estaba mordiéndome uno de mis glúteos, le paso a Levi un vibrador, ¿De dónde lo saco?, sentí como lo introducía ah me llegaba hasta el fondo- AHHHH ahí, sigue ahiiii- Jean se introdujo mi miembro a su boca, lo metió hasta el fondo pude notar como se lo metía y tocaba hasta su paladar lo saco y tapo mi punta, joder es tanto placer, que está con mis mejillas rojas, todos pararon, dejando el vibrado ahí, y me hicieron poner en 4, observaban mi ano, como se iba saliendo el vibrador poco a poco, todos sonrieron maliciosamente, pero Jean seguía tapando mi punta, quería que ya se saliera, Levi saco su miembro, y me lo puso en mi cara.

Levi: Lámelo, nuestro hermoso Uke- los demás se quitaron la ropa, yo empecé lamerlo, succionar su punta, mi Tío al ser que amaba, quería que él me lo metiera...


End file.
